


those days

by engelseok



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, but jeno's there for him, could be platonic or romantic, hyuck is sad, other dreamies and mark appear for a second, whatever you like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engelseok/pseuds/engelseok
Summary: Donghyuck has a bad day.Jeno is there for him.





	those days

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry hyuck :( this is basically just me projecting my own feelings and struggles onto hyuck. i just dont have anyone like jeno to make it better tho.

It was one of THOSE days.

 

Donghyuck was laying on his bed, on his back looking at the plain ceiling. He had been in that same position for what felt like hours. Ever since he woke up at 6 am, the initial plan of going to school being crushed in seconds.

He couldn't do it. For some reason he couldn't make himself get out of bed, put on his clothes and walk to his class. He couldn't. The only thing he could do was lay there. Sleep wasn't something he was going to get.

He could see his phone lit up with messages on the table next to him but he didn't care. He didn't have it in him to care.

Donghyuck could feel tears fall from the corners of his eyes but he didn't care.

He could feel his chest tighten but he didn't care.

His head was beginning to cloud with all of the bad thoughts he had kept away.

But he didn't care.

He just laid there. For hours.

 

 

Jeno was worried.

Donghyuck hadn't come to their shared class and wasn't answering his phone. Renjun nor Mark hadn't seen him either. Jaemin didn't have luck contacting Donghyuck after trying for a good 30 minutes.

The only information Jeno got of Donghyuck was from Jisung, Donghyuck's roommate. According to Jisung Donghyuck's alarm had rang and he had seen the older wake up. He had to go to class before Donghyuck's class so he didn't have time to see if he actually went to class.

Jeno had asked for Jisung's key and Jisung promised to hang out with Renjun until he sent him a message saying he could come back.

 

Donghyuck heard the door open. He was still staring at the ceiling, the feeling of hunger having been dulled out after ignoring it for a long time. He hadn't moved from his spot since the morning.

The footsteps got closer and Donghyuck could tell they weren't Jisung's.

But he didn't care.

 

The room was dark when Jeno walked in. He could barely make the body on the bed. "Hyuck?" He walked closer to the bed, the lights from outside illuminating the room a little.

He didn't get a proper answer, only a sigh.

Jeno sat down on the bed before laying next to the boy and pulling him into his chest. He wrapped his arms around Donghyuck and held him close. He felt the other grab the front of his shirt and curl into him.

"It's okay. I got you."

 

Donghyuck felt the pressure in his chest get too much and when he heard Jeno speak he couldn't keep it in anymore.

He started sobbing into the older's chest, making the material of Jeno's shirt wet with his tears and snot. Jeno was rubbing his back and carding his other hand through Donghyuck's hair. Donghyuck could hear Jeno whisper sweet assurances to him, making Donghyuck fell slightly better and making it a little easier to breath after a while.

After a good while Donghyuck had calmed down and the sobbing had turned into sniffles. Jeno's hand was still rubbing his back and Donghyuck could feel him kiss the top of his head. "It's okay," he heard Jeno whisper.

"No it's not," Dinghyuck whispered back.

"It will be."

"When?"

"Eventually. Eventually things will be okay and you will stop hurting so much," Jeno promised him. Donghyuck let go of his shirt and wrapped his arms around the older's waist. "And i will be there through the times it hurts too much."

Donghyuck lifted his head from Jeno's chest and looked up at the older who was looking at him with soft eyes. Donghyuck gave him a smile. "Thank you."

Jeno smiled back at him and kissed his forehead, "Always."


End file.
